


I'll Mend

by feelsnotfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsnotfeelings/pseuds/feelsnotfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas talk about recovery. Post 10x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Mend

**Author's Note:**

> They mention angel feathers one time and of course now I headcanon Dean always having one of Cas’s feathers on him.

Dean strokes the feather, twirling it between thumb and forefinger. The fibers separate, then glide back in line as if they’d never been out of place. Too narrow for its length, it’s a bit dull, chalky from neglect and starved of grace, but nonetheless beautiful. The feather of a seraph.

He hears slow heavy footsteps and the swish of trenchcoat from the doorway and lets his hands fall to his lap.

“It’s kind of amazing when you think about it,” he says, his voice hushed. He looks to where Cas leans against the doorframe. “We can’t see or feel your wings, but feathers are just like any other thing. Hell, we still got a stash in the trunk fresh as the day you tore ‘em out. Must’ve made a hell of a bald patch." 

Cas makes a bitter sound that might’ve been a laugh. "Well you certainly wouldn’t want to see them now.”

Dean meets his gaze, eyes tight with something neither of them can quite name. He pats the bedspread next to him.

“How you feeling? Restored grace and all,” he asks as Cas crosses the room and settles on the bed, pressed against him from shoulder to hip.

The angel pauses for a moment’s reflection.

“I’ll mend,” he concludes. He reaches out and takes the feather, now sleek and glossy with handling, from Dean’s loose hold. “These too.”

“You too,” he says, tracing the Mark with the feather’s tip. His eyes lock onto Dean’s. “We will find a cure for you.”

Dean relaxes against the headboard, smiling faintly as the past few hours replay in his head. His brother, his best friend, and the little sister he never wanted, safe and together. Good.

“You know, Cas, today I actually believe you.”  _And in the meantime, I got the job to take the edge off and the people I love to keep me in line._

Something pulls in Cas’s gut as a familiar frequency comes into focus in his head. “Dean, why are you praying? I’m right here.”

Dean inhales deeply, and as his frequency withdraws Cas almost wishes he hadn’t mentioned it.

“I don’t mean to, I just— It’s really good to have you here. You and Charlie.”

“I can stay a while, if you want me to,” he offers, watching the feather catch the air from his words. He feels more than sees Dean nod.

So he stays. He stays until Dean falls asleep—slumped over, head on Cas’s shoulder—and after.


End file.
